Project Stardom
by Vieux
Summary: AU where Bokuto is a rising star and Akaashi agrees to be his photographer for the management's scheme to skyrocket the young actor's popularity. Unfortunately, unfriendly media conflicts and brewing feuds don't make up the healthiest of idol diets, especially for those with something to lose. Because everything only fuels the kickstart to what the public knows as Project Stardom.


**A/N: Hhh who's in love with HQ season 2 so far? Before continuing with my KageHina AUs I must placate these BokuAka urges that have arisen :D**

Project Stardom

"It's high paying."

Akaashi sits cross-legged at his desk, a look of skepticism gracing his features.

"I know you don't want to work with stars and all, but this would be really good for the company's publicity! And think about your reputation too- your desirability would sky-rocket!" Yachi Hitoka clearly is not oblivious of Akaashi's dull, bored demeanor. "…And you get to work with someone attractive-"

"I'm not like you, sorry," Akaashi shrugs with the straightest and stoniest of faces. "I have no interest in taking this assignment, please pass it on to someone else. Sugawara would take the opportunity. So would Kageyama." He languidly flicks his wrist towards the glass wall he shares with the other raven-headed photographer who seems to be editing an image for a sports magazine.

Yachi throws her hands up in exasperation. "You know the kind of reputation that Bokuto has! His management team specifically warned me that he would be difficult to work with!"

"Then why, pray tell, are you asking _me_ to work with him?" Akaashi arches a thin eyebrow.

"Because you can handle him, I know you can!"

"…"

"And you're the only one who will be able to. You and I both know that we'll be lucky if Bokuto doesn't end up dead in Kageyama's hands after the first hour! And Suga is way too nice, Bokuto will have him completely wrapped around his finger. I'm sorry, but for the sake of the team, you'll just have to take a fall," Yachi declares seriously. Then she laughs shakily. "Not that it's really a _fall_! You might have some fun in your life for once!"

"Have you seen this expression on my face before?" Akaashi asks, gesturing upwards. "Just in case you haven't, allow me to translate it for you; it represents a lack of interest, a plethora of boredom, and a good deal of utter distaste."

Yachi groans. "Akaaaashiiiii."

"No."

"Extra pay?"

Akaashi shakes his head.

"Free dinner at the café tonight?"

"Sorry." 

"Unlimited discounts at the bar for a month?"

"Not interested, you know I don't drink, but how are you even going to get that?"

"I have my ways," Yachi waves dismissively before brightening. She gets a sly look in her eyes.

Akaashi rolls his eyes. "Can you please just stop now? I have two more photo albums to compile and edit for someone's wedding next Saturday, so I need to work." He turns his chair around and begins to reach for his mouse.

"What about a new lens?"

"…" Akaashi's hand stops.

Yachi tilts her head with a mockingly innocent expression. "Or maybe… _three_ new lenses? I heard yesterday from Hinata that he was going to get Kageyama the _new limited edition velvet lens_ for his birthday… Doesn't that sound nice?"

Akaashi scoffs and spins back around in his seat. "Bribery and provocation won't work on me, please refrain from attempting-"

Yachi ignores him and continues; "I also _happen_ to hear that there are only two left in stock… I certainly hope you weren't planning to go buy one _tomorrow afternoon_ because I might just go there too with Hinata _today_ …"

Akaashi flinches. He needs the new lens really bad.

"And you know you need the lens, just imagine the beautiful, gorgeous, magnificently artistic photos that Kageyama will be churning out on a daily basis-"

"Alright, I get it, I'll take the job," Akaashi grumbles, caving. "Stop threatening me."

Yachi is suddenly back to her normal sugary sweet smiles and adorable blonde persona. "That's excellent, I'm so glad everything worked out for you!"

Akaashi shakes his head. "You are one scary manager."

"…I'm sorry, did you say something?" Dear lord, her evil side is rearing its head again- better tame it.

"No, of course not," he sighs, turning away to neatly stack a few print samples that are taking up some of his desk space. "Bring me the file and the lenses by tonight before seven and we can talk about the job."

Yachi claps her hands in glee. "Yes sir," she salutes, before skipping and waltzing out of his room, practically radiating happiness and flowers.

Akaashi can't stop shaking his head.

When Kageyama turns his head curiously to stare through the glass, Akaashi also can't help the vicious, accusatory glare.

Kageyama flinches. And then glares back.

Akaashi groans and barely manages to resist tossing his head back. Now the other photographer probably thinks they're rivals in a competition or something.

His day is just proceeding amazingly.

/

/

"The assignment will go under the code project stardom. The goal, or the management's objective, is to skyrocket Bokuto's popularity as an actor before the Oscars next month. They also want to help him break into the modeling industry, so there's that as well."

"…What role do I play?" Akaashi sighs tiredly, fingers spinning one of the three delicate new toys Yachi brought him earlier.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there! All you have to do is follow Bokuto around-"

"-Please don't put it that way, I sound like a stalker-"

"-And take pictures of him! They'll go towards look books, magazine covers, advertising art, promotion posters, and the like. It's easy!" At the look on Akaashi's face, Yachi deflates slightly. "Ok, so it's not exactly _easy_ , but you can handle it! You're one of the best photographers I've seen, and you're good at disciplining children!"

Akaashi inwardly chuckles slightly at how Yachi has just called Bokuto a child.

Not that the name doesn't fit the star's reputation.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Nope! Oh wait, they're also planning to release a behind-the-scenes documentation for Bokuto's next movie that's being dropped later in the year, so you need to take a lot of pictures of his life for that!"

Akaashi nods. This can't be too bad, he supposes.

With that thought in mind, he turns around in his chair to start on the hot bowl of noodles Yachi brought along as an extra gift of gratitude. It's probably going to be alright.

/

/

"Stop moving."

"I'm not!"

"…You are," Akaashi sighs as he adjusts his position, trying to get the perfect angle on the other boy. "If you don't stay still then the picture won't come out as clean."

"That's your problem, not mine," Bokuto whines. "You're the photographer anyways!"

"Please, keep in mind that these photos of _you_ are going into magazines, which I personally could not possibly care less for- only your fans will be unsatisfied if it doesn't look appealing."

Bokuto scowls, and looks like he's about to retort when his manager steps in hastily. "Perhaps it's about time for a break, isn't it? I'm sure you're both tired after all-"

"No." Akaashi looks up from his watch. "It hasn't even been half an hour of focused time. If we want to finish the look book by tomorrow, the raw photos have to be taken and completed before three. They'll need to be edited after all."

The entire management team stares at him, along with Bokuto. "Three? But it's already one and we still need at last twenty more photos," the young actor complains. He pulls off the felt hat and pouts at it. "And I hate hats, they ruin my hair and they're itchy." He looks up at his manager. "I want to go hang out with Kuroo, can we do this later?"

The woman looks flustered and taken aback, not knowing what to respond.

So, Akaashi decides to respond for her. "Absolutely not."

"Aw, why?"

"Listen," Akaashi breathes heavily. "We need the look-book finished so we have time to figure out which images gain the most popularity. Those will then serve as part of your magazine features for next month, right after the award ceremonies. The look-book is also going in as a section of the magazine issue that _Karasuno_ Printing Press will be publishing next week. If you stop moving and messing around we can get all those pictures in the next hour," Akaashi says in a carefully measured tone. "So please put on that jacket."

Bokuto grins. "Fine." He takes the jacket and starts to put it on upside down. "Hm, I think it's too small, Akaashi!"

"Perhaps if you rotate it?" Akaashi suggests patiently.

Bokuto blinks. "Ohhh, I get it." He winks brightly and takes the jacket off. The next fifteen minutes are, in Akaashi's eyes, an absolute disaster. Between Bokuto's newfound energy, bouncing up and down, and utter stubbornness (refusing to wear a knit sweater citing his supposedly 'sensitive skin', pretending not to understand what Akaashi's instructions are saying, etc.), they only get one picture that meets Akaashi's standards, and barely.

Akaashi sets his camera down after Bokuto "accidentally" messes up his hair for the third time. "I'm sorry, but if we don't finish these pictures by three, then I will be putting them on the look-book cover regardless of their quality."

Bokuto pouts. "But you don't want my fans to see me like that, do you, Akaashi? How can you possibly be so cruel?" He wails.

Akaashi closes his eyes for a moment, refusing to be riled by the other's hyper-dramatic antics. "No, I don't want to. But unlike you, I do many things I don't want to. In fact, I would prefer to be in my office editing the stack of wedding photos that I need to submit tomorrow, instead of being here trying to take photographs of you. But, as you may have noticed, I'm still here. So, with all due respect, I advise you to straighten up and do as I say if you want to get out of here as badly as I do."

The managers look shocked. "I'm so sorry, but please, Bokuto just isn't used to staying still for so long-"

"Well that's too bad, not everything will be easy for him," Akaashi interrupts. "Now. Bokuto, put the jacket on properly, straighten your right arm, and start walking." His voice is firm and commanding.

Bokuto looks a bit surprised but meekly does what Akaashi is telling him.

"Good, good. Design team A, get ready to change him into the leather uniform! Team B, prepare the next few costumes and grab a feathered hat," Akaashi orders, never looking up from his camera. "Alright Bokuto, please bend your left knee- yes, like that. Don't move. Alright, next pose…"

/

/

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Akaashi grumbles softly, shifting in his seat. They're waiting for the poses to be approved and for the Magazine editor to dig out his layout so Akaashi can edit the photos.

"Like what?" Bokuto's eyes shine as he looks up at Akaashi happily.

"Like I'm your ultimate hero," Akaashi responds, sighing. It's been like this since the shoot finished at 2:10, fifty minutes before schedule.

"But you were so awesome, Akaashi! You just can't remember because you didn't see yourself! It was like you totally burned the entire management-"

"-and you."

"-and me! You were totally in control there!" Bokuto sings, swinging his arms gallantly. "Wait no, not me," he corrects. "You got everyone but me. I was just testing you."

Akaashi rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say. Please, you're making a scene," he mutters.

It's true; the entire room is staring at them, and Akaashi can hear the not-subtle whispers of everyone in the management office, saying things like "there he is, the one who handled Bokuto" or "he's such a Spartan, he takes pictures so fast you can't even blink or you'll miss it!".

"See? See? SEE? They're talking about you!" Bokuto screams loudly in joy.

"Bokuto," Akaashi reprimands sternly. "Stop acting like I saved your dogs or something and sit down, we're in public."

Bokuto freezes, and gasps. "How did you know?"

"Huh?" At that, Akaashi is confused.

"How did you know that I have more than one dog? Wait how did you know I have dogs in the first place? Are you a stalker?" Bokuto gapes.

Akaashi blinks. "No. It's a common saying."

"Oh." Bokuto visibly deflates, as if he's disappointed that Akaashi _isn't_ staling him. And then he brightens again. "Wanna hear about my dogs? I have three, their names are Spike, Ace, Owl, and Set!"

"…That's four names," Akaashi points out apathetically.

Bokuto grins. "I knew you would catch that, you're such a smart boy!" He claps Akaashi on the shoulder. "Owl and Set are actually the same dog! He just has two names because I really wanted to name a dog 'Set' but four is an unlucky number and I couldn't think of another name if I got five dogs!"

Akaashi can't do anything but stare. Only Bokuto would think of naming a dog twice just to get in his fourth name without buying another dog. Then he remembers something. "Well I hope you know that in Egyptian mythology Set is the god of evil and chaos," he shrugs casually.

Bokuto stares in horror. "Oh no! Really? Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking," he pleads. When Akaashi is silent, Bokuto grabs his head and tears at his hair in devastation. "What do I do now? I need to rename my dog! But I love Set! I don't have any volleyball related names anymore! What do I do, Akaashi, what do I doooooo?"

Akaashi watches on silently as Bokuto throws his own fit trying to think of a solution. Finally, he speaks up. "Why don't you just name him Toss or Bump or Score or something?"

Bokuto whips around dramatically. "No no, those are all just so lame compared to Set!"

"Why don't you just let the poor puppy have one name?"

"No no no, one of those names has to be synonymous to Set!"

"Toss?"

"No, Set sounds way better! Who names a dog _Toss_?" Bokuto moans.

"Then don't change Set," Akaashi shrugs stoically. He decides not to ask Bokuto who would possibly name a dog ' _Owl_ '.

"But I have tooooooooooooooo!"

Akaashi rubs his head, groaning. This is going to be a long day.

/

/

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Akaashi quickens his pace down the road, looking to catch a cab back to the company studio. "I need to edit your pictures and make them presentable, I don't have time to 'hang out with you', as you previously put it."

"But Akaashi," Bokuto pleads. "I'll be bored without someone to talk to!"

"Go have fun with Kuroo," Akaashi suggests in his usual soft, monotone manner, and Bokuto pouts. "Weren't you dying to go do that during the shoot?"

Bokuto's pout deepens. "But that was just to annoy you," he whines.

 _Well, at least he admits it._

Akaashi robotically lifts his hand just in time as a cab turns the corner. Seeing the yellow car stop, Akaashi begins to move forward, trying his hardest to forget the fact that Bokuto is following right behind him. "I'm sorry, but do you need something?" He sighs quietly, not bothering to even turn his head.

"Yes! Your love and company!" Bokuto winks cheerily.

Akaashi scoffs and opens the door to the cab, getting into the back. He leans over to tell the cab driver the address of his apartment before he turns back to close the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" He jumps in surprise.

Because sitting there next to him on the cheap leather seats of the not-so-clean automobile is Bokuto Koutarou, grinning cheekily. "Why, I'm hurt Akaashi! Were you not the one who just asked minutes ago that I accompany you home?" He blinks, feigning innocence in a faux hurt voice.

"…"

And then, blanketed by his silence, Akaashi realizes with dread that Bokuto now has his address; and knowing the star, he will most definitely be taking advantage of such knowledge.

This is definitely going to be a long day.

/

/

"Hey, Akaashi, why are you so…" Bokuto trails off, clutching at Akaashi's arm as they walk into the elevator. Akaashi is silent, waiting for Bokuto to elaborate.

"…so pretty!" Bokuto bursts out.

"…Pardon me?" Akaashi quickly slips into the perfect poker face of indifference.

"Are you a boy?"

"…Yes."

Bokuto's lips pull further into a pout. "But you have such long lashes! And your cheekbones are high. You make a very pretty boy."

Akaashi is silent for a moment as he fights off any emotions that threaten to grace his expression. And then he's silent for some more because how does a boy, or anyone for that matter, respond when being called pretty? Thankfully, they reach his flat, and he ditches attempts to respond by sliding his key into the lock and blinking at the familiar, satisfying click.

"Ooo, is this your flat Akaashi? Do you live with anyone? Wow, your door is so nice!" Bokuto sings cheerfully as he jumps over the threshold, up the single step, and into Akaashi's clean apartment. "Oh wait, should I be taking off my shoes? I probably should, shouldn't I?"

Akaashi just nods, setting down his camera bag on the kitchen counter and unwrapping his scarf.

"You live with someone?" Bokuto shrieks, whipping around. "Girlfriend?"

Akaashi blinks owlishly. "No, I-"

"Ohhh I see, so it's boys you're into!" Bokuto declares. For some reason he slaps his own chest as he says it.

Akaashi sighs, and then, softly, "No, I live alone. I just meant that yes, you should take off your shoes. They're tracking mud all over my floors."

Looking down, Bokuto sees that what Akaashi is saying is indeed true; he's made quite a few mud-prints across the glossy cherry-wood floors. "Sorry, sorry!" He laughs, taking his shoes off and tossing them into the lower level in front of the door.

"…Would you like something to eat?" Akaashi suggests quietly. He may not welcome Bokuto's intrusion, but that won't stop him from being a proper host. But there's no response. "…Bokuto?" He turns around.

"Man Akaashi, why is everything in your fridge so healthy?" Bokuto's faint voice complains, floating out of the kitchen.

Oh. So maybe Bokuto doesn't need him to extend invitations at all.

"Aha! Found something edible," Bokuto calls gleefully as he sticks his head out and Akaashi sees the brand new jar of Nutella in his hands. Akaashi doesn't bother pointing out that there's an already-opened one in the cabinet to the right. "Do you have any bread, Akaashi?" 

"…No."

"Biscuits?"

"…No."

"Crackers?"

"…No."

"Then what do you eat your Nutella with?" Bokuto wails, exasperated.

Akaashi grimaces. "Please lower your voice, Bokuto," he reprimands.

The effect is instantaneous; "Sorry!" Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi groans. "You don't have to whisper, just-"

"Really?" Bokuto yells.

Akaashi flinches. Perhaps the last line wasn't such a good idea. Whispering seems just fine now.

"So you eat a lot of Nutella, huh?" Bokuto hums as he opens a cabinet to find it filled with jars and jars of the stuff. "Must be what makes you so sweet!" He turns around and winks.

This time even Akaashi with his perfectly trained emotionless expression isn't able to keep the flush off of his cheeks.

"Awh, see, I knew you could blush!" Bokuto grins, leaping over to where Akaashi is standing. He pinches Akaashi's cheeks. "How adorable~"

Akaashi is once again left fighting his new overly-rosy complexion as Bokuto waltzes away to discover more "secrets" about Akaashi's flat.

/

/

A/N: End of chapter 1~ I'm keeping the chapters somewhat short for this because I normally make my chapters too long xD I just want to get the exposition over with so we can finally move into pushing plot and revealing stuff :D


End file.
